yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 011
"Things that Don't Change" is the eleventh chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga in the English version and the seventieth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga in the Japanese version. It was first printed in Japanese in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist and volume 5 of the bunkoban. Summary Jonouchi is continuing his his Duel against Mai. Their Life Points stand at 1610 and 2000 respectively. Jonouchi wonders how Mai is able to read her cards while they are face-down. However, this is exactly what Mai had hoped for him to focus on as it is distracting him from the Duel itself. Jonouchi Summons "Kojikocy" in the Plains, granting him a Field Power Source, raising his ATK from 1500 to 1950. Dark Yugi thinks that this is useless as he suspects Mai is going for a combo. Mai activates "Electro-Whip", without looking at the card. The ATK of "Harpy Lady" is increased from 1690 to 1990. "Harpy Lady" then attacks and destroys "Kojikocy", dropping Jonouchi's Life Points to 1120. Jonouchi is again put off by Mai being able to tell what her cards are without looking. Mai laughs that Jonouchi won't be able to beat her "Harpy Lady" with a card like that and that each turn the "Harpy Lady" will become more beautiful, more elegant and stronger. Jonouchi asks if that is so and tells her to "take this" as he Summons "Warrior of Gardna". Mai replies "with pleasure" and activates "Cyber Bondage", raising the ATK of "Harpy Lady" to 2490. "Harpy Lady" proceeds to destroy "Warrior of Gardna", leaving Jonouchi with 810 Life Points. Mai laughs and asks if Jonouchi has learned yet that he's nothing but prey to her. Jonouchi wonders if Mai is using something like ESP to read her face-down cards. Dark Yugi watches worried, hoping Jonouchi would just calm down and realize that it's just a trick. As Jonouchi begins to think that he's not good enough and can't beat Mai, Anzu tries encouraging him from the sideline. Mai asks wasn't it Anzu who had said earlier that if you shout the Duelist will hear your feelings and it will help them win and asks Anzu to go ahead and make Jonouchi win; he needs all the feelings that she's got. She asks if Anzu now realizes that that kind of thing is useless and offers some advice to Jonouchi, telling him that he can't become a true Duelist and play with his friends at the same time. She says that today's friends are tomorrow's enemies, that's what it means to be a Duelist and Duelists can only trust themselves. She tells him to take that as a lesson from this defeat. Anzu gets frustrated by Mai's attitude and Dark Yugi angrily calls out that he can make Jonouchi win with just one word. He tells Jonouchi to answer the riddle, "what's 'Something you can show, but can't see'?" Mai erupts into laughter, sarcastically remarking that that's a strategy that's going to make him win alright and says that she can't wait to see this. Jonouchi remembers answering the riddle before, with "friendship", but doesn't see how that can help him win. Thinking to himself, he apologizes to Dark Yugi, saying that he is too dumb to figure out what he means. He starts to think about Shizuka and calls himself a rotten brother for not being able to save her eyesight. He closes his eyes to imagine what the world of blindness is like. This causes him to notice something. Jonouchi realizes that there are lots of different perfumes near him. He didn't take much notice of it, while his eyes were open and had just assumed it was the perfume Mai was wearing, but he can now tell that there are a number of distinct ones. As Mai tells him to hurry up, he suddenly realizes what has been happening. He exclaims that he knows Mai's trick and explains that she has put different perfumes on all of her cards, allowing her to tell which ones are which by just smelling them. You can show the cards, but cannot see the smell, he announces and that's "something you can show, but can't see". Mai is surprised that a newbie like Jonouchi was able to see through her Aroma Tactics. Jonouchi admits that he had been put off by Mai's trick and couldn't pay attention to the Duel. He had been freaked out, thinking it was occult, but says he is now onto Mai's game and calls her a faker. His friends celebrate and Jonouchi thanks Dark Yugi for his help. Although Jonouchi has seen through her trick Mai angrily says that he still couldn't beat her in a hundred years. With his friends watching over him, Jonouchi says that he has a strange feeling, which makes it seem as though Mai isn't so tough and that he'll take Mai up on the "hundred years" comment. Jonouchi Summons "Baby Dragon" in Defense Mode. Dark Yugi remembers Yugi giving Jonouchi that card. Jonouchi vows not to waste the card he was given. Mai laughs and remarks that it was a good choice; a card for babies. She at least commends him on putting in Defense Mode, saving him from losing Life Points when it's destroyed. Instead of killing it, she plays "Kaleidoscope", multiplying her "Harpy Lady" into three—"Harpy Lady 1", "Harpy Lady 2" and "Harpy Lady 3"—all of which have 2490 ATK. Having struggled with one "Harpy Lady", Jonouchi's friends are concerned about how he'll handle three. Mai can't attack the turn she plays "Kaleidoscope", so she ends her turn. Jonouchi Summons "Garoozis", whose ATK goes up to 2340 since it was played in the plains. The harpies easily destroy it on Mai's turn, dropping Jonouchi to 120 Life Points. Jonouchi thinks he can't win; he has his back against the wall. However, Dark Yugi knows that Mai's Deck has a critical weakness; it relies on powering up a single "Harpy Lady" with various Normal and Equip Spell Cards, so if the "Harpy Lady" dies, her whole strategy falls apart. He is confident that Jonouchi can win if he draws the other card that Yugi gave him. While Jonouchi thinks about "something you can show, but can't see", he remembers a time when he spoke with Yugi about the box that the Millennium Puzzle was stored in. Yugi had told him that he now uses it to store important cards and then took out one of the cards, suggesting that Jonouchi take it to the island. The card was "Time Wizard", which he explained can do lots of things, like age "Baby Dragon" a hundred years. Mai urges Jonouchi to hurry up, telling him that he only has one turn left to live. Not having "Time Wizard" in his hand, Jonouchi sees his next draw as his last chance to draw it. The Millennium Puzzle flashes as he draws the card, which turns out to be "Time Wizard". Jonouchi plays "Time Wizard" and Mai is a bit surprised. Jonouchi explains that it can forward time by one hundred years and turn "Baby Dragon" into an adult. Dark Yugi smirks and thinks to himself that that's not all it does. "Time Wizard" uses its "Time Magic" effect and "Baby Dragon" ages into "Thousand Dragon", which has 2400 ATK. Mai says that the "senile dragon" is nothing, as her harpies are still stronger. However, since a hundred years have passed, the harpies have grown old and wrinkled and their ATK is now at 1300. "Thousand Dragon" uses its "Thousand Nose Breath" attack to destroy the harpies and drop Mai's Life Points to 0. Anzu and Honda throw their arms in the air in celebration of Jonouchi's win and Jonouchi thanks Dark Yugi for his help. As he leaves the Battle Box, Jonouchi says to Mai that he may not be a "true Duelist", but there is one thing that doesn't change after a hundred years and it's "something you can show, but can't see". Featured Duels Katsuya Jonouchi vs Mai Kujaku :... continued from the previous chapter. ;Jonouchi's turn Jonouchi Summons "Kojikocy" in Attack Mode in the Plains (ATK: 1500 → 1950). ;Mai's turn Mai equips "Harpy Lady" with "Electro-Whip" (ATK: 1690 → 1990). "Harpy Lady" attacks and destroys "Kojikocy" (Jonouchi: 1610 → 1120 Life Points). ;Jonouchi's turn Jonouchi Summons "Warrior of Gardna" in Attack Mode in the Plains (ATK: 1500 → 1950). ;Mai's turn Mai equips "Harpy Lady" with "Cyber Bondage" (ATK: 1990 → 2490). "Harpy Lady" attacks and destroys "Warrior of Gardna" (Jonouchi: 1120 → 810 Life Points). ;Jonouchi's turn Jonouchi Summons "Baby Dragon" in Defense Mode (DEF: 700). ;Mai's turn Mai activates "Kaleidoscope", Summoning two more "Harpy Ladies" (ATK: 2490) and preventing her from attacking this turn. ;Jonouchi's turn Jonouchi Summons "Garoozis" in Attack Mode in the Plains (ATK: 1800 → 2340). ;Mai's turn Mai attacks "Garoozis" with the three "Harpy Ladies" (Jonouchi: 120 Life Points) ;Jonouchi's turn Jonouchi activates "Time Wizard", evolving "Baby Dragon" into "Thousand Dragon" (ATK: 2400), and decreasing the ATK of the three "Harpy Ladies" to 1300. Jonouchi attacks and destroys the three "Harpy Ladies" with "Thousand Dragon" (Mai: 2000 → 0 Life Points). Jonouchi wins Featured cards The following cards were used in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Anime adaption The end of episode 6 of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime, " " is based on this chapter. There are a number of differences including: * Mai did not equip "Harpie Lady" (Harpy Lady) with "Electro-Whip", and equipped her with "Cyber Shield" (Cyber Bondage) a turn earlier. * Joey (Jonouchi) played "Kojikocy" in face-down Defense Mode. * The turn with Jonouchi playing "Warrior of Gardna" and Mai destroying it is cut. * Yugi had been in control of his body up until Yami Yugi (Dark Yugi) gave Joey the "Something you can show, but can't see" clue. * The flashback of Yugi giving Jonouchi "Baby Dragon" is removed. Earlier in the series, Joey had instead traded for "Baby Dragon" on the boat ride.